A Bedtime Story
by Silvery-White Pearl
Summary: It's been years after Kuroko's legendary fight with the Generation of Miracles, and his story is being told as a bedtime tale to a little boy.
1. The Beginning of a Tale

**A BedTime Story**

**Spoilers for the Teiko arc of the manga**

* * *

><p>"Dad, can you tell me a story?"<p>

"Do you want a fairytale?"

"No, that's too boring. Can you tell me something interesting?"

"Well how about a story about basketball?"

"Basketball? Please tell me, Dad!"

"Quiet down and I'll tell you the story."

**_Many years ago, there was . . ._**

"Dad! You have to start with once upon time. That's how all fairytales start."

"Well this isn't a fairy tale, is it?"

**_Some years ago, there was a little boy with hair and eyes the color of the clear skies._**

"Like Uncle Kuroko?"

"Yes, just like Uncle Kuroko."

**_The boy was a very polite and kind person, but he was born with a sad fate._**

"What is it?"

**_He had a very weak presence. He could be standing next to you and you would probably never even notice him until he spoke up._**

**_The little boy grew up very lonely. He had no friends because no one could see him and his parents were never at home._**

**_One day, when he was at a streetball court he met another boy._**

"That's great!"

**_They became good friends, bonded by their mutual love of basketball._**

"Was the boy good at basketball?"

"No, he was a horrible player. He couldn't shoot and he had no stamina at all."

"Well then why is this story about him?"

"Be patient. It will come later."

**_Later, the little boy's friend had to move away and they made a promise. They would become a starter at their middle school basketball team and would play each other._**

**_So the boy's friend moved away and the little boy entered middle school where he wasn't really a little boy anymore._**

**_At first the boy was very bad, he was one of the worst players in the club. However, he would stay after school for hours to practice and that was there we he met another boy with dark blue hair the color of the night sky._**

**_The new boy was one of the strongest players on the team. He was the boy's age, but he was naturally talented at the sport._**

**_He began practicing with the boy, but the boy was still very bad at the game._**

"What happens next? How can he keep his promise if he is so bad."

"Listen."

**_The boy was thinking of quitting the club, but then he meets a boy with hair the color of blood._**

**_The red haired boy tells the boy that he can use the sad fate the boy had been born with to shape his basketball._**

"So the boy began making a style of basketball just for him. This was why the boy is so amazing, son. He used his sad fate to make his own future."

"How did he play basketball?"

"It comes in right now."

**_He used his lack of presence to pass the ball unseen. He became a shadow. A shadow that will make the light around him shine brighter than before, this style made the players around him stronger._**

"Now it is important for me tell you about the people on his new team."

**_There was the boy with hair the color of the night sky; he was the boy's light. He was the strongest player on the team and he could even shoot with his back parallel to the ground._**

"That's amazing!"

**_Then there was a boy with hair the color of the leaves. He believed in fate and destiny. He can shoot from anywhere on the court and make it in._**

**_There was a sun colored haired boy who was always smiling. He could copy any move that he sees without even practicing._**

**_There was a boy who was a titan among his peers with purple hair. He could block any shot._**

"Why don't you have a weird saying for his hair color?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of an analogy right."

"Well it doesn't sound cool."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

**_And the blood haired boy was the captain of the team and was very intimidating._**

"Are these kids even human?"

"No, their power was far more than human."

_**They never lost for two consecutive years, but by their third year they grew out of control.**_

"Huh?"

_**They became too powerful; they treated their opponents like trash. They became monsters and until only the boy with the sky blue hair was still human.**_

**_The boy hated what they had become. He had realized what monsters the kids had grown into, but he still played for them because they were his only friends and he truly believed that he could change them._**

_**But, then the boy's team did something unforgivable.**_

"What did they do?"

"Do you remember the boy's promise to his first friend?"

**_The boy was injured and couldn't play in the match. He asked his captain to play a fair game against his old friend and not underestimate them._**

"What did his team do?"

"If you can stop bouncing up and down, I will continue. You are suppose to go to sleep after this."

_**They rigged the score so that the score 11 to 111, the boy saw his "friends" score against themselves to rig it. This team that the boy loved so much; destroyed the boy's promise. The boy's old friend left him and refused to talk to the boy. **_

**_The boy gave up basketball after that with his heart broken into a million pieces. The team split up as well. They wanted to test their new found power against each other and each went to a different school._**

"Is that the end?"

"No. It's far from the end."

**_The boy with the sky blue hair put together his broken heart with pure willpower and declares that he will beat his former teammates. That he will show them how to be human again even if he will be destroyed in the attempt._**

"Now go to sleep. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>I have two more chapters of this coming up. This was at first meant for my one-shot series, Shining Memories, but I felt like it was a little too serious. So now it is its own fic. Please review if you enjoyed it!<strong>**  
><strong>

**-SWP**


	2. The Start of a Battle

**A Bedtime Story**

* * *

><p>"Dad! Tell me more about the story about basketball."<p>

"Do you promise that you will fall asleep? Last time you spent the entire night awake."

"Well I was thinking about the story and how it would end."

"How do you think it would end?"

"It's impossible for the blue-haired boy to win. His former teammates are too strong and all he can do is pass. You told me so many times that he couldn't shoot at all."

"Can you remind me of their power?"

"The yellow-haired boy could copy any move he sees, the green-haired boy could shoot three-pointers from the center line, the dark blue-haired boy had a formless style, the purple one was nearly two meters tall and had impregnable defense, and the captain could see the future and predict your moves."

". . . like I said. Its pretty much impossible to beat them, they are like monsters."

"That is true, but the boy has a lot of determination doesn't he?"

"He does, but he isn't good at basketball. Not as good as you, Dad."

"Thank you, but by the end of this story you will probably see that the blue-haired boy is a much better basketball player than I will ever be."

"Really? How?"

"Be quiet and I will tell you the rest of the story."

_**Now each of the boy's former teammates went to a different school and each school had national-ranked teams.**_

"Where did the boy go?"

_**Well he went to a new school. A school that had just been formed a year before the blue-haired boy attended. The school was new with its basketball team only consisting of second year high school students.**_

_**However, a stroke of fate awaited the boy. Also enrolled at the school was a boy with his fire red hair and eyes burning with a passionate flame. It was also one that the boy had seen gone out five times before.**_

"Is it really on fi-"

"No. Be quiet."

_**The fire-haired boy was an unpolished diamond. He was nowhere near the power of the boy's former teammates, but he had untold potential to be just as strong as them.**_

_**They were not as good as the boy and his former partner, but together they challenged the boy's old teammates.**_

"Oh, can you tell me about his new teammates?"

_**Well he had a captain who was an extremely dedicated shooter who was especially good during clutch time, a point guard who could see the court like a soaring eagle, a center who never spoke, and many more. Later he would meet a boy who made the team and stood as a shield to protect them against the world they fought against.**_

_**Well the boy's new team fought against the gold-haired boy from the teal-haired boy's former team.**_

"What was his power again?"

"He could copy any move."

"That doesn't sound intimidating."

"Think about a special move that you have been practicing for a long time."

"Uncle Kuroko's phantom shot! I still can't do it at all . . ."

"Now think about how you would feel if you finally mastered it."

"It would feel amazing, Dad."

"Well this gold-haired boy could see it once and use it as if he had been practicing for years."

"What?"

"That was only the beginning. The yellow-haired boy was the least experienced of the monsters from the boy's former team, but one day he could surpass them all."

"Now back to the story."

_**So the boy and his new partner challenges the golden boy and it was an amazing battle. The poor boy even got injured, but still he trudged on and in the end they beat the boy with yellow hair.**_

And then the little boy sat enchanted as his father weaves a magical tale about the teal-haired boy's battle against a giant twice his size, a boy who could stop even the gold-haired boy, and an ancient king who refuse to step down from his throne.

_**Now another obstacle stands in the teal-haired boy's path, a green-haired boy with amazing skill at shooting. The boy believed a destiny and would listen to his horoscope everyday.**_

"He sounds like a real idiot."

"Well I don't know if it's true, but that the boy claims that his lucky items are why he has never missed a shot. And he could shoot a basketball from the other side of the court into his basket without even touching the rim."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well it was true for this boy. There was a reason that he was called a monster."

_**Well it was during this game when two very important things happen.**_

_**A teammate of the green-haired boy had brilliant eyes just like the boy's new teammate's eagle sight, this boy had the eyes of the hawk. With these eyes he could see the entire court at once and that meant the boy's lack of presence would not work. These skills that he trained so hard to hone were rendered ****useless.**_

**The other result of the game was a little better, the boy with fire in his eyes found out about his amazing ability. An innate jumping skills.**

"Awww. . . I was hoping for something a little more exciting."

"Not all skills are flashy, kiddo. Jumping is an important part of basketball."

"But I was expecting like a . . . dunk that is impossible to block or something".

"Jumping is not the extent of his powers, but no spoilers."

"Fine."

_**And so with the combined power of the teal-haired boy and the boy with fire for hair overthrew the green-haired boy with the power of luck and fate at his fingertips.**_

"Now that's enough for tonight. I need a glass of water, it's tiring telling you this story."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for ignoring this story, but I had so much school work. But wow, I had much more support for this story than I expected so thank you so much. If you want you can put in a a review who you think the man telling this story is. I want to see your guesses. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Special thanks: Rinisan (Guest), EchizenRyoma, EclipseKuran**

**-SWP**


End file.
